


What happens in Nebraska...

by Myshka_Lokis



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horseback Riding, Lizzie has always remembered, Lizzie is Red's asset all along, No Tom Keen, Post season 2A, Secret Relationship, Whole team goes to Nebraska, first fanfic in 5 years, first fanfic in this fandom, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshka_Lokis/pseuds/Myshka_Lokis
Summary: Red and Liz (who has always worked for him) go hunting a blacklister in Nebraska. The whole team goes with them and are in for the shock of a lifetime. Who is Agent Milhoan really? How did they miss so many hidden facts? While dealing with revelations a new Blacklister must be caught as soon as possible before her abilities fall in the hands of the wrong people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years and my first TBL fanfiction to boot. I'm a very slow updater those that seem to vanish from the face of the earth so if you like this first chapter I'm sorry to say I don't know when the next one will be up since the time I have free to write is almost never and when I do have it I use it to continue work on my first original piece. But ramblings aside here's the first chapter.

     Elizabeth yawned and stretched in bed, reluctant to leave the cocoon of warmth that was her covers. Especially since she had slept alone last night, Raymond, her lover had gone on ahead towards the next assignment for the Taskforce. Lizzie knew this case would change how the team viewed her forever, it might earn her the spot she so rightly deserved in the Top 10 most wanted. Whether it did or not, this blacklister couldn't wait. Lizzie smiled when she remembered the day Raymond turned himself into the FBI and how he demanded to only speak to Agent Milhoan, herself.  
    She had managed to fool the whole Taskforce splendidly, her story held up to the background check they ran on her, which wasn't hard, since most of what was shown was actually the truth, how she grew up in Nebraska, with her adopted father Sam Milhoan, how she had left Nebraska as soon as she could to pursue a bigger career path, how her father Sam had died of lung cancer right after the first chemo treatment when she was 16 and left her everything.Because Sam had left her everything in their bank accounts and she was raised as a hardworking and responsible person she took care of herself from then on, attending night-class so she could keep the farm and finish her education. Somethings had been doctored of course like the fact Reddington had been coming around every so often, also that she clearly remembered her birth parents and the night of the fire. How Reddington had eventually seen her as a woman as she had long wanted and they courted and became a couple. Also the fact that her house in Nebraska was actually one more of the many safe-houses Reddington had. It had about 6 horses too since the property was big enough to support them. It was to this house that Raymond had travelled yesterday to ready it for her and the team's arrival. Yes, that was another thing, because the FBI was full of cheap bastards they had refused to pay for adequate lodgings which is why Elizabeth had offered them her house, after a lengthy discussion with Red. The complete version of the truth was long past overdue.  
    Getting up and ready for work Elizabeth was soon out the door with the dossier that she and Red had gathered about their next target, she saw Baz shadowing her from behind and hid a smile, Red was always paranoid about her wellbeing. She got behind the wheel and drove off to the Post Office, Baz tailing her all the way there.  
  
    “‘The Bookkeeper’ is our next blacklister”  
Lizzie walked into the Post office swiftly and with an all-business attitude.  
“The Bookkeeper is not dangerous on her own self, but rather on what she can do with her chosen profession. She has never killed nor ordered a killing. She deals in recollecting information and like her name implies she keeps detailed books of just about everyone you can think of. Her motto is that there are always two sides to a story, so she collects complete, unbiased information on anyone and exchanges it to anyone who’s willing to pay the price”  
    While she was explaining this Liz was walking around and plugging in the only picture of The Bookkeeper that existed on the server. On the screens appeared the photo of a young woman, perhaps in her early 20’s which made it surprising. Shoulder-length ash-blonde hair was messily crammed underneath a beanie. Pale skin and grey-green eyes stared back at them.  
    “Wait a minute Milhoan”  
Agent Ressler was standing there with his arms crossed imperiously.  
    “You expect us to believe that a girl barely in her 20’s is dangerous enough to warrant this task-force’s attention?”  
Liz stared back at Ressler and considered his question, he was technically correct, The Bookkeeper was not dangerous to the task-force, but the information she dealt with was. In reality, they had to find her and get her information so it didn’t fall into the wrong hands, smart as she was the more information she had the bigger that target on her back became.  
    “You’re right Ressler, she is not a danger. We are not looking for her to apprehend her Ressler, she’s in danger from the sheer amount of information she has access to, we’re after her information to avoid it falling into the wrong hands and keep her safe”  
    Samar, Aram, and Cooper stared at Liz incredulously, they had never seen her been so assertive and sure about a blacklister before. Usually she wasn’t able to tell them why Reddington wanted them to chase one blacklister before another.  
    “Now, the problem about her is that she lives apart from everyone and everything, the only way to get her is to venture into this specific plain and mountain of Nebraska, only tech she has is Satellite Phones. Cars can’t venture that far out so I guess we’re going out the old fashioned way and use horses.”  
    While the team gathered their wits Liz had continued with the explanation, and was getting ready to drop the last piece of information.  
    “Reddington knows a place where we can stay and has agreed to fly ahead to meet us. I have a feeling the whole team will be necessary.”  
    “Milhoan…” Cooper started to issue his orders… “we will go after this blacklister, after all if she has the amount of information Reddington says she has it is imperative that we get to her first, but how do you propose we get horses of all things to chase this girl? The Bureau won’t budget that.”  
    “Director Cooper, sir. The horses won’t be a problem they come with the place we’re going to be staying at, and I can assure you they are well looked-after and trained. I should know since they belong to me, see I neglected to inform you that while we’re out in Nebraska we will be staying in my tiny ranch home. Some of us will have to double up for bunking but the house is fully capable of supporting all of us plus any mandatory equipment.”  
    With her part said Liz just waited for the now blatantly gaping agents to get themselves back in working order and for the orders to head out to be given. She was so excited to be going back home to her ranch and see her horses and dog. Her dog was a coal-black wolf-dog she affectionally called Loki. And her horses well, there were seven of them. Her own personal mount a pure white mare she named Artemis, two bay mares, the most docile of the herd named Jasmine and Rose. There was a somewhat high-strung dapple grey gelding named Interpol. Red’s personal mount, a fierce black stallion he insisted was called Thanatos. There was a sweet Palomino stallion named Dexter, he was smart as a whip. A young and handsome chestnut gelding named Firenze, and finally the old bad tempered nag of her father… Ol’Tom. She was convinced that horse was a sociopath and though she cared for him as well as all the other horses in the barn, she never did warm up to him fully.  
    “Agent Milhoan, I guess you’ve thought of everything and we only have to get our things together to depart, I’m going to assume Reddington made additional accommodations for us all?”  
    Director Cooper was eyeing her expectantly, arms crossed determinedly in front of his chest.  
    “Yes, he has sent his jet back to us with orders to depart as soon as we’re all there, there’s really nothing left to do here.”  
    Elizabeth promptly answered, resisting the urge to fidget with impatience. She really was itching to go wheels up and back home to Nebraska.  
    “Very well then. You heard her people, Aram, Agent Ressler, Agent Navabi, head on home, pack up and meet us in the airstrip in one hour. Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. This is the second chapter, it's been so long since I've written anything that I'm finding it hard to get into the groove of things but I'll get there. I'm just not good at multi-tasking.

Waiting in the airstrip for everybody to arrive Elizabeth was lounging walking impatiently in circles. She had already changed into a more proper attire for her ranch. Gone where the pressed pants, and suits; she was now wearing some jeans, her favourite red plaid shirt and some sturdy boots. She even decided to go the extra mile and actually wear her buckled belt, her hair usually worn loose was tied back into a simple tail at the back.  
She heard the sound of tires on cement and turned around just in time to see Samar and Aram exit from a shared cab. Both of them were using the most country appropriate clothes they had, maybe Aram’s shirt was still too fancy, but all in all, he looked good. Samar was wearing mostly the same thing as Liz since on one of the rare times the task-force had downtime they had gone shopping together. Samar’s shirt wasn’t red in colour though but a dark blue.  
Director Cooper was the next to arrive surprising them all when he walked out with a white button-down shirt, worn jeans and boots.  
“Why are you all gaping at me then? I’ve enjoyed the country life more than once before though I’ve never actually lived there. Must warn you though what you see here is about as much as I own. I actually have no experience with ranch life at all.”  
Whilst he was saying that he walked forwards towards the group, leaving his packed things at his feet.  
“No one’s said anything Director Cooper, Edward, the pilot has just told me we’re good to go the moment we say, so now we’re just waiting on Ressler and we should be on our way”  
No sooner had Liz finished saying this that a final cab approached the landing strip and in stepped out Ressler… still wearing his suit and tie. He had packed for sure but clearly, he hadn’t thought he’d need anything less than formal office attire. Liz was privately hoping he hadn’t just brought suits inside his case. Or a mandatory shopping trip was in his near future once they landed.  
The rest of the team had already gone ahead and boarded up the place leaving only Liz outside. Lizzie so desperately wanted to laugh but figured that it was better to avoid embarrassing Ressler before the case even started was a good thing. Said man was already almost to where she was standing so she just smiled and gestured for him to get on the plane.  
“Good you’re finally here Ressler, please go on up, take your seat, and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right behind you, I just need to tell Edward we’re good to go”.  
While Ressler did just as she said Lizzie swallowed a small giggle behind his back and proceeded to do exactly as she said and walked up to the cabin. As soon as she had informed Edward and gotten an ETA Liz turned back towards her team who had all made themselves comfortable in different seats around the plane. Sighing she walked to the bar aboard the plane, served herself some scotch and went back to her seat.  
“Agent Milhoan need I remind you that you’re on duty? Why are you drinking? Not to mention that it’s barely 11 am” Director Cooper had immediately questioned her choice, garnering the attention of the team. Except for Aram who seemed engrossed in his personal computer doing who knows what.  
“Sir we have a 3-hour flight ahead of us might as well get comfortable, besides I’m sure Ray… Reddington won’t mind if we dig into his stores a little.” Liz cursed herself in her mind for her slip of the tongue, the fact that her cover was sure to be blown in a matter of hours wasn’t an excuse to become careless now. She was inordinately stressed out and missing Red. This Blacklister was important to both Red and her since the reason why the bookkeeper was the way she was could in part be blamed on them both. She just hoped that everything worked out fine in the end and that she would not lose her friends as well. Her cover at the Bureau might have been a cover for herself and Red, but the friendships she had formed within the Taskforce where real.  
“Agent Milhoan, did Reddington give you any other information pertaining the bookkeeper? I’m working on compiling a file of everything we know about her, even if it’s just speculation at this point” Aram had finally emerged from staring at his laptop and, like a puppy was expectantly looking in her direction. Aram’s query had once again drawn the attention of the whole group, but this time in a welcoming manner.  
Liz thought back to what she knew about their target and what else Red might’ve mentioned. She figured that some more information on the blacklister would be welcomed and all in all harmless.  
“Right then The Bookkeeper is young as you well remember, from the photo. She’s smart, and with a mischievous streak, Reddington has encountered her brand of mischief before. She went to school in the private sector and speaks 3 languages fluently, English, French, and Spanish. Evidently, she has a love for reading, intensely dislikes politics but acknowledges their use. She’s been dealing in information ever since she started high school, though at the time it was the equivalent of a “black-book” you keep about your classmates. She used it to avoid being bullied. Then around the time she turned 17 something happened, she applied for early graduation, and then disappeared off the grid.”  
Lizzie debates over telling them more but decides not to, as she doesn’t want to give herself away too soon. Glancing at her watch she sees with surprise that they’re almost halfway through the trip. Excitement about getting home starts to flutter inside her once more.  
“If I might be excused, that’s about all the information Reddington was willing to share on the bookkeeper, and I would also like some time to rest before landing and getting to work.” Seeing Director Cooper nod in her direction Lizzie immediately went back to her seat, and curled up for a power-nap. She had a feeling that she was going to need it.  
Meanwhile up in a mountain pass in Nebraska stood a figure overlooking a ranch some distance away. The figure seemed slim and not too tall, so a young woman. She gazed patiently at the house with her binoculars, smiled and with a pat to the small pinto horse standing peacefully next to her turned around and mounted back up.  
“Come along Pallas, time to head home, they will be here any moment now, and what I’ve been waiting for for so long, will finally be complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that I'm not American, English is not my first language, and I've never ever been to Nebraska, so I'm mostly just making it up as I go along, if there are any horrifying mistakes about how the place looks like let me know, otherwise just pretend, since it's still a work of fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you, you get two chapters in two days! To be honest the ulterior motive for this is that I'm about to get super busy in college and the possibility exists that I will fall behind in updates. It's especially hard since I don't have a beta reader nor do I have the habit of writing ahead, I just write and post. Please enjoy once more.

The plane landed smoothly in Omaha. Lizzie and the rest of the Taskforce were already on their way to the ranch. Lizzie was rather surprised but glad to receive a text from Red informing her that Sam’s beloved pickup truck was parked just outside the strip waiting for them. The keys waiting inside. So now here they were Lizzie at the wheel, Director Cooper took the passenger side citing that if he wasn’t driving as the actual superior of the Taskforce he would drive shotgun. Which left Aram squished in between Samar and Ressler in the back of the pickup, their collective luggage was secured on the back of the truck.

Lizzie’s home was around 40 minutes drive from the strip but nobody seemed to notice the passage of time, each was lost inside their own minds. Turning a corner unto a dirt road Lizzie felt a knot of tension she didn't know she had unwound. She was home. A house could be seen at the end of the driveway and turning her head slightly to the left she saw 7 horses galloping towards the house. She knew they were being herded towards the barn that was still out of sight. Out of all the horses, only one had a rider and she was not the only one to notice as she felt, rather than saw Ressler focus on the horses too. 

"Hey Milhoan, I'm assuming those are your horses there right?" Ressler had a vague note in his voice and Elizabeth could not pinpoint at the moment if it was apprehension or admiration.

"They are, I'm glad they're getting their exercise, I wouldn't want them to be too high strung for you guys since I don't know if you can ride well" Liz answered proudly and truthfully.  She was truly relieved about that since with their job already being high-risk the last thing she wanted was her teammates to be injured because of an out of control horse. 

"About that... who is that figure riding along with the other horses? I presume he's herding them somewhere?" Ressler was curious, and perhaps a bit suspicious since she had told them that she didn't have any current ranch hands helping her out. 

"They're being herded to the barn, yes, and as to the figure on the horse... that would be Reddington" She had barely finished that sentence when an explosion of 'WHAT's' happened behind and beside her. 

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF AGENT MILHOAN!"  
"MILHOAN ARE YOU HIDING THINGS AGAIN?"  
"LIZ! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?"  
"MR. REDDINGTON CAN RIDE?"

"PLEASE, calm down. I can't very well give an explanation with you all shouting around here." Seeing that the team was relatively calm now she continued, "Yes Aram, Reddington can ride, as a matter of fact, that's exactly why he's out there right now. I told you before he had gone on ahead to secure our temporary base, a base which just so happens to be my home away from home, I asked him if he could ride, he answered he could and so I basically demanded that if he insisted on using my home as the base of his and our operation, the least he could do was to excersice the horses for me as well." Liz eyed them all carefully from the rear-view mirror as she parked the car near the house"

" I hope that's enough of an explanation for you" she continued with slightly furrowed brows. 

"We're here, I'll show you all to your rooms and where everything is, you can get set up while I go check on my animals, I've been gone too long and want to make sure everything is ok with them" No sooner had Liz said this while exiting the car that she was tackled to the ground by a huge black mountain of fur.

"ARGHH... I missed you too Loki now please get down" Lizzie was laughing uncontrollably as the biggest dog the team had ever seen affectionally attacked her face with licks and nudges.

"I see Loki missed his dear owner." A familiar silky baritone voiced behind them. The Taskforce was once more rendered speechless when a familiar Reddington strolled forwards dressed in something they never pictured Reddington wearing... ever. 

While his amber sunglasses where still a constant on his face, gone was the three-piece suit and fedora and instead he was dressed in sturdy dark toned jeans with boots, a buckled belt and a black button down shirt with the top two buttons open. Basically he looked as unlike the Concierge of Crime as they had ever seen him look. 

"Reddington. Why are you even familiar enough with this place to know the dog's name?" Ressler's hackles could not have been raised higher if he tried.

"Come now Donald, I'm sure you remember some of the first things I said to Agent Milhoan when I met her... what was it again? A father who was a career criminal and a mother who died of weakness and shame? I knew her father before. You guys were right thinking there was a connection in her past with me, she just didn't know it" Red smiled with that condescending smirk he wore so well, head tilted to one side. 

Elizabeth was glowering at Red, lovers or not, she hadn't appreciated that commentary then and she didn't appreciate it now. That commentary was actually part of the reason she had stabbed him in the neck with a ball-point pen. Sometimes their fights got slightly out of hand though Red had never physically hurt her before, they usually just turned into a round of angry sex. That had been the first time she had even hurt him physically, but circumstances had stretched her tolerance past breaking point. 

"Ok then, let's stop right there and be productive, let me show you guys around and where each of you will be staying. I'm afraid some of you will have to share a room. Luckily those rooms are twin beds and not just one bed."

The team followed her into the house which was homey and comfortable. It was an open floor plan, with the kitchen merging smoothly with the dining area, in front of the dining area there was a wide open space with couches and an empty TV stand, it also had access to the wrap-around porch the house had and access to one of the guest rooms, this one had only one bed, it was also one of the only that had a private bathroom. It was quickly decided that Director Cooper would room there. The second floor was where the rest of the rooms were the first one was assigned to Aram, and Ressler. The second room was Lizzie's childhood room and Samar said she would take that one since it too had a private bathroom. The third guest room which shared bathroom with Aram's and Ressler's room was  assigned to Reddington, even though privately they both knew that he wouldn't ever sleep there. Elizabeth said she would take the master bedroom. 

"Now that we're all settled; Director Cooper I would like to begin to plan dinner, unless you all need my help setting up base downstairs too?"

Elizabeth was starving to be honest but knowing that an inevitable reveal about her true self was coming sooner or later she figured that once again deferring to her inmediate superior for now was necessary.

"Not at all agent Milhoan we can manage it well enough alone, we can do that, and freshen up while you get dinner ready, would you like some help in the kitchen in fact? Seeing as we're already imposing in your home?" Director Cooper while strict had always been understanding when it mattered and willing to offer any help within his power. 

Reddington decided to interrupt at that moment... 

"I'll take it from here Harold if you don't mind. Elizabeth go and freshen up and you can then help me in the kitchen too. I know you're tired and while I'm sure your team would gladly help you I feel this is the least I could do after you have so graciously accepted me into your house too. Not to worry everyone, I'm a fairly good cook, nobody will be poisoned here."

With an insolent smile and upwards tilt of the eyebrows Reddington turned around and left the team once more silent and staring. 

With a mutual shrug and and inward smile on Lizzie's part the all parted ways to do exactly what was previously decided upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcome and wanted. Please enjoy this surprise chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. I'm not sure what to feel about this chapter since it's my first attempt at anything even remotely romantic, I tried my best. Hopefully, I'll get better the further along this story goes.

Dinner was over and done, Aram and Ressler had been forcibly conscripted to take care of the dishes. Seeing as there was no new information coming from Reddington tonight, Cooper decided to retire to his room, stating on the way that he expected them to be up and ready by 9 am the latest. Samar had volunteered herself to go with Lizzie and check on the animals while Red retreated to the porch for a cigar and his usual scotch.

Walking towards the barn, Loki trailing at her heels, Lizzie could feel Samar's inquisitive gaze boring into her side. Lizzie knew that Samar was a great investigator, she had great instincts and knew how to use them. She surely suspected something and was going to take the opportunity to question her now that they were alone. Elizabeth didn't want to lie to her anymore if push came to shove, but she was also thinking about how to mitigate the hit when it came.

"You're hiding something, I can tell. I don't know what it is, but even though you've been relaxed since coming to this place. Which I can understand given the beauty of this place, there's also been a weird tension rising in you. You can talk to me, Liz"

Samar, as usual, didn't pull any punches and Lizzie was not sure if that reassured her or intimidated her. She decided to stall for some time and continued walking towards the barn. Maybe having the conversation with the horses present would centre her as they always did and show her the correct answer. Lizzie pretended she didn't hear the assertion and just kept on walking. Reaching the barn she immediately went towards her own personal mount Artemis. She was nickering in welcome once she recognized her scent. Interpol a dapple-grey stallion poked his head over the stall door too. Samar instantly moved to pet him.

"Do you like horses Samar? I find them to e extraordinary animals. Smart and loyal. This white one is mine, she's called Artemis. The busy-body rubbing his head against your hand is named Interpol, he's young at only 5 years old."

"You're evading the discussion, Liz, I'm still waiting for an answer, but yes I do like horses. I've ridden one or two back home, usually out of necessity. Now are you going to answer me or not? Bear in mind that I can always just ask Aram to dig into everything that includes you. So I guess, what I'm asking is that you give me a good enough reason to wait or not say anything"

"Fine, yes, you're right Samar I am hiding something. No, I won't tell you what. You don't even need to tell Aram to dig into my past and everything. Even if I can't and won't tell you what it is I'm hiding, trust me on two things. One: the truth will come out in this case, possibly sooner, rather than later. You just have to pay attention. And two: what I'm hiding also is slightly related to the blacklister. A connection that's truly insignificant in the eyes of many, yet big enough to keep me from joining the task-force. But I can't allow that yet, I NEED to investigate this. I need the closure."

Samar eyed Elizabeth closely after her statement, studying her carefully in search of deceit. Whatever she found seemed to have sated her for now because with a grim smile she just nodded"

"Why don't you introduce me to the rest of all these horses? They all seem magnificent and well looked after. I must admit to being quite taken with them. Especially this young stallion here. Interpol you said was his name? Does he have a rider?"

Elizabeth smiled relieved at Samar, her curiosity might be assuaged for now, and so their friendship remained, she only hoped it was enough so that when the full truth did come out she wouldn't lose her permanently.

"Thank you, Samar. About my horses, yes, I do take pride in having them well-taken care of. Interpol, yes that's his name does not have a permanent rider. I mean the times I've managed to sneak off here I take the time to ride them all so they're exercised. Otherwise, I reach out and lease the horses for pleasure rides with the tourists. All of them except Artemis, that fierce black stallion over there, Thanatos is his name; and Ol'Tom here. This last one is already aged enough that he can live in the pasture. Artemis doesn't accept anyone but me as a rider and Thanatos... well Thanatos is special and very high strung.  The other horses are these two bay mares named Jasmine and Rose. They have a sweet and docile nature. The Palomino gelding staring at us from the other side is called Dexter, he's sweet but smart as a whip. And finally, there's Firenze. He's the chestnut gelding with the white stripe. Young, and strong. Slightly shy so you'd need someone who's calm and sure of themselves."

Lizzie smiled proudly to all the horses., checking the time she saw that it had flown by and it was now quite late.

"If you wish you can be Interpol's rider since you both seem taken with one another, but now we should be heading back since it's late and I'm sure we're going to have a lot of work tomorrow"

Samar nodded and turned to follow Elizabeth back out the barn and into the house. A companionable silence rested between them. Once both of them had reached inside the house they spoke their mutual goodbyes and left for their respective rooms.

Elizabeth sighed one more time after staring at her reflection in the bathroom. She had just washed her face, hoping to rid herself of some of the stress. Donning a bathrobe over her sleep clothes she walked back out to her bedroom, hoping to at least get some sleep. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, she almost screamed until she recognized the feel of them and immediately melted into the touch. With a sigh, she turned around to face the owner of said arms, placing her hands on the broad chest, and feeling his quiet strength. She could feel the heat of him even through his shirt.

 Firm, smooth lips landed on her own, at first they both stood firm with the pressure, just relishing the closeness. Then almost tentatively Lizzie shuddered and opened her mouth to allow his questing tongue permission to enter her. There were sighs and quiet moans, as the kiss grew more and more heated. Suddenly her mind cleared and with it a return to reality. With a quiet snarl, Lizzie nipped at his lower lip warning him to stop. A deep growl was her answer, but reluctantly he listened and they both separated. Their clothes where rumpled but still on, breathing quickened and their eyes dark with lust.

"We can't do this Red, the walls are thin, and my team is here."  
"Lizzie dear they're going to find out about you... about us sooner or later. Besides I missed you dearly Even if it was only for one night."  
"I missed you too my love, I just... I just finished deflecting some of Samar's curiosity, I'm not sure if I'm ready for the secret being revealed tomorrow."

Reddington looked at the beautiful woman in his arms... his right hand and technically at least according to the FBI's 10 most wanted "Reddington's Shadow" the only poster between all 10 that did not have a picture with which to identify. Red's empire was huge and where he went his shadow followed, sometimes she was there before him, her duties being infiltration, espionage, reconnaissance. Which is how she came to be working for the FBI as a profiler. Since they were entering a time where her identity would be revealed she had even infiltrated using her given name instead of one of her many aliases.

"Very well Lizzie, for today we shall only sleep, I promise no other business and I'll be careful, I'll make myself scarce so others in your team do not see I spent the whole night with my other half in my arms. I look forward to the time we can be open with our relationship once and for all. But first, we have a troublesome and delicate blacklister to keep safe."

With a sigh and a nod Elizabeth untangled herself from Red's arms, making her way back to bed she turned down the covers and waited in her side for Raymond to finish his ablutions and join her for a long and restful sleep. Finally, finally, he was there warm and a solid presence behind her. Strong arms grasped her once more from behind and pulled her towards his chest. He had always loved to be the big spoon. And this time was no exception. She turned off the lights and with a blissful sigh and a rumbled goodnight behind her they both fell into a dreamless but restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and feedback are always welcomed I'll try and make an effort to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so as you can see this is the first chapter I hope it's to everyone's liking. I'm already working on a second update but it will be slow since I'm also busy with college.


End file.
